zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:From Beyond The Stars/Archive 2
? Could you not delete my work please. Ingo the great (talk) 16:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Could you read the page title please. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You could move it instead of deleting my work.Ingo the great (talk) 16:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I'd rather let the admins decide if we need a Keaton (OoT) page. It was never decided either way if we needed one or not. You should've discussed this with the admins first. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Why would we need a different page when they are the same character. Its obvious from the mask being the same in both games. Ingo the great (talk) 16:51, May 16, 2010 (UTC) woot! well i couldnt figure out how to put my signature on your page but... WOOT! go starclan!! those books are awesome! Royal Court Temple Thank you so much. Thank you times, like, a billion, that was what I wanted to do, but I could do it, and I wanted to scream because it was pissing me off, then I got sleepy, so I decided screw it. Thank you so much. --BassJapas (talk) 13:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, Jazzy, I'm happy I could help. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 13:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Question about userboxes Hello. I want to make a userbox that says that I made a walkthrough for The Minish Cap (i.e. This user made a walkthrough for The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap). I've never made a userbox before, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to call it. Would it be something like "Template:TMC Walkthrough"? J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 19:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :If you'll let me answer for Stars, haha, you wouldn't make a template for it. Um, hurr... There's a page you can visit that tells you how to make userboxes, let me find it. -'Minish Link' 19:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :It's right here. -'Minish Link' 19:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Use this code. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) So you dont actually create an article for it? J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 19:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Thats only for official site-wide ones, not custom ones. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks! J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 19:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool it worked J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 19:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Request to Serve Your Highness May I be one of thy royal subjects? I don't care what you make me (Knight, etc.) MentalZ Watch out for nuclear waste My royal subjects list is pretty much my friends list, so you might become one in the future if we happen to become friends. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 17:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) OK then. --[[User:MentalZ |MentalZ Watch out for nuclear waste]] (talk) 17:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hylians Why did you undo my edit? I was making it clearer and easyer to read --Michael RyanTalk 01:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I believe AK once said about "endumbnating" things. Plain English is boring. Get a vocabulary. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 01:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Something OK, let me get this straight.First of all, I don't think it revolves around me. Second, if you're saying it's stupoid to leave comments on your own talk page to me, then why do you do it on yours? C n DC n D (talk) 11:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :-facepalm- She doesn't do it on hers. You're starting topics, like "Hey everybody say hi here" which I agree is stupid, she's responding to other people's topics such as I'm responding to your 'topic', "Something". Comprendo? -'Minish Link' 11:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ????? What is that whole Weirdest Love Hexadecagon Ever thing about? I dont support any of these love interest theories- Zybera To see Link wearing the Hawkeye Rollback IRC problems Just a little thing - I can't seem to access the IRC, and you seem to be active at the moment. I was wondering if you could help? There's an error message that appears with a "(2)" on the end.........Naxios10 (talk) 10:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Refrence Issue It's not just me. But I'll shut my trap. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) No, no, it's me alone. Rap my knuckles for being a bad Stars. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 23:05, July 27, 2010 (UTC) How You Use God's Name Ok, I'm not sure if people have mentioned this to you, but you seem to place the D word by gods name pretty often, I'm not sure if others do it, but you sure seem to do it to the point where I've noticed it often. It may not annoy them, but it sure irritates me when you use gods name like that. Please stop. --Wind Mage 02:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Can we not bring religion on here? --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 02:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Always itching for a fight, huh, WMM? -'Minish Link' 02:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Please no religion... -'Isdrak ' 02:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Goddamn it dude. --AuronKaizer ' 02:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :It irritates me when religion is brought on the site, I haven't said anything about it. You need to learn how to repress it. --'Jazzi BassJapas ''' 02:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with WMM about it being annoying, and everybody else about how it shouldn't be mentioned Michael RyanTalk 02:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Just get off my talk. I have no interest getting into a fight with you. It's not my religion. It's not my god. May Inle-rah damn your soul. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 02:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) WHOA there! I left a simple message for stars and everyone starts to gang up on me after I checked back in. If I shouldn't speak of what I find irritating about what people say about religion than fine! Sorry, I didn't know! Also Stars, please don't say that (about my soul) that was very mean. Yes, I'm going off this talk page right now to prevent a fight! Bye! --Wind Mage 02:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You're right, man. This time I went too Goddamned far and I'm Goddamned sorry. Can you ever forgive me, or is my soul lost to eternal Goddamnation as well? --AuronKaizer ' 03:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ach, don't worry AK. Inle-rah has no desire to condemn your soul to the white blindness. Bioshock's, on the other hand... -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 03:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sagas Userbox Dialogue section It has been brought to my attention that you have some inappropriate sub sections in your Dialoge section on your user page. Namely the ''DSM approves of rape and Dirty truth or dare with AK!. While I have no personal problems with the said sections, Zeldapedia is a kid friendly sight so I would ask that these issues are taken care of. I also noticed a section that involved swearing and ask that that section be modified. Thanks. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Page See birdmans message above. it's gone. forevah. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC Abuse this place has no rules silly child.--griff (talk) 08:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Editing Why, exactly, are you removing the navs only to reinstate them shortly thereafter? --AuronKaizer ' 14:15, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Because, with such things like the Oshus' Sword redirect just made, the What Links Here page doesn't seem to update even though the Nav template has. I found out that taking out the navs and putting them back updates the page. It's like refreshing a cache. Call it OCD from Redirect Editing, but I like the What Links Here pages to be clear on redirects. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 14:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I figured. Your editing focus would be spent better elsewhere though, and obviously you can't do this ''every time you have to wait for the cache to update, because quite frankly, it's a bit of pointless edit spamming, especially if it's only to gratify your OCD-ness. You're just gonna have to be patient and wait for the cache to reload, then fix the remaining links. --AuronKaizer ' 14:22, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Expanding Pages In Oasis Well, how you said in the IRC one day, that you won't be editing often because Oasis gives you headaches (heh, honestly, I don't think you were I was actually on at the time, but I saw it when I went through the logs) and that you're too lazy to switch to Monobook, there ''is a way that you can get the page size of Monaco without switching. Just go here and create a page with User:From Beyond The Stars/wikia.js and User:From Beyond The Stars/global.js and copy the coding here into those pages. And you'll have a wider screen that will hopefully not give you headaches. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Navi You like Navi? So do I. She gives you good advice and in the level of annoyingness ill give her 2/10. Glad to see another Navi fan =) It's always nice to know there's a little more love for her in the world. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 18:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Claim to be the biggest Link fan(girl) First of all I wanted to say hi to you because I don't think I have. Now for the message OMG your words were so touching. I don't just love Link because of his looks, he's so courageous, I believe he can do anything because he never backs down, like in TP when Colin and Ilia were kidnapped. He's Strong, he can beat a big chubby guy like Mayor Bo in a Sumo match, you can see in his nice blue eyes how pure and kind he is. So please don't think I'm the kind of girl that just judges a guy by his looks. I hope someday we can become ZP pals. <3 LinksGirlfriend :You are aware that he's "strong" because of the coding put in for him. And that he "never backs down" because if he backed down, there wouldn't be a game. He's not pure, him and Dark are two halves of the same whole. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 23:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about ToC line thing. it won't happen again. Linkerbm Other Word Bubble Hey love, I just wanted to show you I found this from ages ago today x3 On the OoT talk. I just thought you might want to add it to your page as your original word bubble or something xP With love, -'Minish Link' 19:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I can has userbox? Yeah..um,, can I borrow your leathers pants userbox? I'm pretty much a Yu-Gi-Oh geek; I even get called Kaiba. And Yu-Gi-Oh. And they hum the song when I come in.--Farore.din.nayru (talk) 17:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure yer can -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 17:41, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Ahum. Since I know you like fixing redirects and that stuff (well, err, you may not like it like it, but you do do it, so...), could you aid in changing the instances of this template to links to its "new" template name? Thanko. Oh, and you could tell your Eevee to help out as well, I just can't be arsed to message you both >.> --AuronKaizer ' 20:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :whee wile halp u aykay -'Minish Link 22:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Glad to see you're working on it. I'd join ye but I'm a bit indisposed as of now. Thought this would be a good time to remind you to leave an edit summary whenever you edit a user's page (subpages aren't as important, but appreciated). It's just the polite thing to do, and what we've been doing all these years. Just copypaste a generic message into the summary bar if you can't be arsed to type it out every time. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for correcting my error the other day, its much appreciated, please tolerate my idiocy, wikias are new to me. Frithaes! Sorry to intrude, but I happened by this page and couldn't help noticing the Lapine version of Frith's Blessing. I must admit I'm amazed people still remember that; it's some years now since I wrote it. Still, thanks for giving me a smile on a cold night. All the best, Loganberry. =:) 01:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Hi! I'm happy it gave you a smile =) I came across the webpage some time ago, I think it's somewhere in my favourites folder now x3 I love using Lapine, it's awesome, so I absolutely had to use the lapine version of my favourite quote of my favourite book and film. Thank you for translating it =3 -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 07:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Friend Code I figured I would drop you a message since I didn't have my code up when you sent me yours. It is 4382 - 1973 - 3437 --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Lapine Animal Crossing I know that you like Animal Crossing and I know you have a 3DS, so I thought you might enjoy the images at this link. It is a collection of 3D images of the Wii version of Animal Crossing. You can put the files on the SD card where your pictures and and view some pretty sweet 3D screenshots. --Birdman5589 (talk) 21:20, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Regardless of how often you decide to pop in and edit here, as far as I'm concerned, you have a clean slate. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:59, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Redirect fixes http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PedroM?diff=467893&oldid=455007 are senseless analities. There is nothing wrong with using redirects. Please refrain from bogus edits, especially on talk pages.--PedroM 08:32, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :It's not on our woefully unfinsiehd Manual of Style but avoiding redirects has always been a standard on the wiki. Unless one is redirecting to a specific part of an article. Oni Link 11:04, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Boy, I've been fixing redirects long before you joined. Long long before. In fact, me and a retired admin used to do them together. We did the whole list twice, and were praised for our efforts. I fix everything, regardless of namespace. It is what I do. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:20, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Haha...